


Worth It

by Kika988



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Just Sex, No redeeming qualities whatsoever, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/pseuds/Kika988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She said to wait, so he waited. It was always worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This is unapologetic smut. No plot whatsoever. For Kylie, because I'm not above motivating college students with porn, apparently.

Tony’s hands clenched at his sides, blunt nails digging slightly into the sweaty palms of his hands. His legs trembled, burned with the effort of keeping still. He wanted nothing more than to thrust, to roll his hips up and speed up the proceedings, but she said to wait, so he waited. It was always worth it. 

Pepper sank down on him again, slowly, with a low groan of pleasure. She rolled her hips a bit as she settled against him and Tony nearly choked on the sensation that ran through him. She rose up onto her knees again, and sank again, once more, twice. She was taking her time, enjoying each movement for the pleasure it produced without ever rushing ahead to the next moment. 

Just when he thought he could take no more, Pepper paused above him and opened her eyes. She ran her hands down his chest, framing the glowing arc reactor with them before speaking. “You want to touch me?” she asked, as if that were even a logical question. She glanced knowingly down at his sides, where his hands were nearly white with the pressure of his clenched fists. 

“Yes,” he gasped. “Please,” he added, with as charming a grin as he could summon. She rolled her eyes and rolled her hips, causing him to drop the expression; it was all he could do to continue breathing, holding a grin was out of the question. She dropped to her elbows above him, her red hair falling in a curtain around them. 

She leaned in to press a kiss to his lips, only lingering briefly and pulling back with a teasing smile when he tried to deepen it. “Touch me,” she said quietly against his lips. 

He took no time at all to obey, his hands roaming everywhere he could reach. He ran fingers through her hair, skimmed the backs of his knuckles across her throat. He cupped her breasts, ran his nails oh-so-lightly over her nipples and grinned at the sound of her breath catching in her throat. She leaned in to nip at his neck in retaliation, but that only put more of her freckled skin within reach so he was hardly complaining. 

He pushed his hands up her thighs, pausing to appreciate the muscles shifting under her skin as she moved above him, circling her hips in ways that made him short of breath. He moved up to grip her hips firmly. She liked that, he knew, and she showed her appreciation by picking up the pace a little and leaning in for a kiss, this time both allowing and reciprocating when he tried to get his tongue involved. 

In the middle of the kiss, while he was distracted by her tongue, her hips, her breasts pressing into his chest, her-- well, everything, really, she rolled unexpectedly, tipping over to the right and tugging him along with her. He followed without much thought, and ended up on top of her, with her underneath him, flushed and panting and smiling ear to ear. She was gorgeous. 

“Thank god for your huge bed, right?” she laughed breathlessly. She moved closer to him and shifted her hips impatiently. “Come on, Tony. We’ve taken it slow long enough. Fuck me?” 

Tony grinned and leaned in for another kiss before doing as she asked, enthusiastically and wholeheartedly. He knew he wouldn’t last long, as long as she’d been teasing him, so he pulled out all the stops for her. He leaned down to nip at her breasts, then leaned back to slide his fingers down, brushing through short, curly hairs, dipping into wetness to find the nub that made her gasp when he brushed it. The gasp turned to drawn-out moans when he pressed and circled. He matched the rhythm of his thrusts til she went silent and tensed against him for a long moment, her nails digging into his hips as her eyes squeezed shut, then she relaxed, shuddering all over on a sigh. Tony only needed a few more thrusts as she shuddered around him before he found his own climax; he barely caught himself before tumbling forward onto her, bracing himself up on his elbows as he shook through it. 

He wasn’t sure how long he knelt there over her, but when he became slightly more conscious of his surroundings, he was resting his forehead on Pepper’s collarbone and she was running her fingers through his hair. 

“We should clean up,” she said, though her frown said she wanted to move from bed about as much as he did. “Or we’ll regret it in the morning.” 

“Haven’t I made a bot for that yet?” Tony grumbled as he rolled off of her, making a face as the air hit all the sweaty spots where they had been pressed together. 

“No,” Pepper said firmly. “Even I have my limits,” she warned, though her tone was good natured as she rolled out of bed.

A few minutes and a couple damp washcloths later, they were both right back where they wanted to be -- curled up next to each other. 

“And neither of us in the wet spot,” Pepper sighed happily. “There is something to be said for your disturbingly large bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything explicit, so all reviews are appreciated!


End file.
